guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mystic Healing
I'm wondering if this acts like a cheap, conditional Heal Party...if you stack enchantments on the Dervish, you could get some significant heal spam out this skill. Wow.. mantra of recovery, high fast casting, and a bunch of maintained enchantments. And this becomes 5 energy 1/2 second cast 1 second cooldown!!! O.O (Not a fifty five 12:57, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) : Put Illusion Of Weakness in there too. It's not maintained, so more energy for you.193.61.111.50 08:32, 27 September 2006 (CDT) In testing, this worked brilliantly in 4-man areas (RA, TA). Worthless in anything larger-scale as it was too hard to keep enough enchants up for the heals to be consistent. -Flypaper Use Channeling maybe? Man dervish are still the best healers in the game.. nerf!! — Skuld 04:11, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Yeah rly. Insane healing... and a freakin bulldozer of a weapon to boot. (Not a fifty five 17:32, 2 October 2006 (CDT)) Spam this with mystic twister AngelOfChaos 14:03, 18 October 2006 (CDT) It's too smapable in my opinion. Maybe a longer recharge...?Archeont 02:40, 21 October 2006 (CDT) How does this skill prioritise the healing? Lowest health, order in party window, random? Kessel 09:22, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Hi Kessel. I've done some testing with this, and it's definitely random. It healed the 3rd guy with full health, over the 1st and 2nd guy with below 50%. The 4th didn't get healed (me) due to only running 1 enchant. --82.33.8.3 16:29, 23 December 2006 (CST) For what it's worth Unless you have a full bar of enchants, you have to rely on others to enchant you or it is liek playing Russian Roulette. It is like the enchantments version of Preservation. (Needless to say, Preservation is good but wayyy too random and not often enough of a heal.) I tried using it on a hench, it is way too conditional. It randomly heals people, so it has no worth unless you run a significant amount of enchantments in your team. Assuming you yourself run 3 enchantments, you would have to spam this at least 2 times just to heal the party, assuming it actually activates on different people. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 09:58, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Pure Mystic Healers can spam this every second (Mesmer secondary), with a slight lack of energy management. Usually the spams last 20 or so heals before running out of energy. That's about 1500 x 4 (or 6) or so over a 20 second battle. For the mass party healing Dervish, using Mystic Healing, Arcane Zeal and the rest enchants (30 seconds 1/4|2/4|3/4 - 5 energy cast spells) yields 6 + 1, so 7 enchants (including Zeal), and Mystic Healing on the last slot. Believe me, in PVE this is amazing and energy management with Zeal means you can go on for about 30 minutes without running out of heals. You also can be quite a distance away. 7 out of 8 people is the best you're going to get, and I doubt with a 7 out of 8 chance that the target you want healed, is gonna get healed, people will not care about the 7/8 chance. Best heal in the game (PVE wise). --82.33.8.3 16:27, 23 December 2006 (CST) :: I dare say I'm surprised that nobody has thought of stalking this with Illusion of Weakness (I know it's been said) Faithful Intervention, and that other version of Faithful that lasts 60 secs, Along with Arcane Zeal, you have 4 energy friendly (practically) maintained enchants with 0 energy degen. Dervs rock :D -- Ruby Red 18:36, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Another type of monk? Maintan 3 enchantments on your self, let energy regen, cast fourth, make sure you got 15 energy. When in battle(stay away from): Arcane Zeal, spam Mystic Healing. Cast Aegis with the energy. 77 hp to 5-6 random party members every 3 seconds. 'nuff said. Err... 1 more thing, can anyone test this and make a build out of it? :Maybe replace Balthazar's Spirit with Mending. Regen > Aderenline. Also, possibly put Imbune Health (the Derv one) in the mix for a spike heal if needed. Further more, Windwalker insignias should be used if you have time to get set up. Another thought, is there a range? Or could you just sit in your base an spam. That would be sweet.72.75.26.219 06:38, 10 July 2007 (CDT) This is another idea based on Mantra of Recovery. It would be more energy expensive, but you get 4 regen and have room for a energy management spell, as in Power Drain. The rez can be replaced with Drain Enchantment if you're still lacking energy :D Mister abc 15:05, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Add Faithful Intervention in the mix. You can't go wrong with an endless enchantment. Even if it doesn't actually do anything. 72.75.26.219 06:29, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Huh? What was this nerfed (drastically) for? --Gimmethegepgun 03:21, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :They seem to have it out for party healing abilities :D Seriously though, it seems they are trying to strain players away from always healing party, and focus them more towards healing single targets more effectively. As seen by multiple of the monk elite updates Isk8 03:24, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::this skill sucked even before the nerf though, I'd rather have a small party-wide heal than random heals :::Yes, the game badly needs to get back to what it was in the good old days of target healing, rather than "spam teh heal button" like in City o Heroes --Gimmethegepgun 03:26, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::This skill was awesome on a D/N orders necro, too bad I didn't play around with it enough before it was nerfed. --Blue.rellik 04:01, 9 November 2007 (UTC) judging on how they buffed heal party and nerfed LoD it looks like they are trying to make people use heal party >.>--Simpson man 05:31, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Healing dervs would use this in RA,and if they were good at it, my team would never die. That's why. See Arcane Zeal to understand why. :Forgot to sign, and also, i agree that it's underpowered now, just saying it was pretty useful before.--Darksyde Never Again 17:20, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Hmm Release Enchantments is related to this, but this is not related to release enchantments? [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 16:01, December 17, 2009 (UTC)